When Doctor Meets Torchwood
by arisaswordheart
Summary: The Doctor takes a visit to Torchwood. What can happen? That is, unless you are a Time Lord that aliens fear... How are the events related? [Read and Review? Please?] [Not really edited]
1. Torchwood

**

* * *

When Doctor meets Torchwood**

**Chapter 1: Enter**

****

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Unedited and not checked for accuracy. Only up for storyline. Many parts of it aren't good at all, but only because I'm not going to comb over it. You could say this is Raw at its most Raw. 

If you don't like it, flame me and go.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Not mine, but I want to work with them one day.

* * *

--

"Come on," Captain Jack Harkness tried to convince him.

"It'll be interesting!" Martha Jones put in.

"Oh." The Doctor paused for a second, then let out a breath. "Oh, alright."

Jack grinned. "Knew you'd come around. Follow me."

He began to lead the way to where Torchwood's entrance was even as Martha looked around interestedly and the Doctor looked around a bit doubtfully.

"Ianto!" Jack called as he swept in the door.

There was the sound of someone breaking things and then Iwanto appeared from the back, hastily. He stopped and stared at the Captain.

"Jack!" His voice was surprised.

Ianto's eyes trailed onto the Doctor and Martha. They were questioning now but Jack merely raised his eyebrows as Ianto turned back to him.

"Hello." Said the Doctor cheerfully, waving at him. "How are you?"

Ianto seemed not to know what to say.

"Um, I'll go fetch the others, then."

"No need! We're following you downstairs!" The Doctor continued cheerfully. "Entering enemy headquarters!"

"It is _not_ enemy headquarters." Jack retorted.

Martha sighed as they followed Ianto downstairs.

--

Gwen Cooper looked up from her work as Ianto entered the door which was rolling open, its lights flashing.

"Jack?"

She stood up and ran down the stairs as Owen and Toshiko also looked up from their work, and seeing the Captain, also lurched to their feet and ran down to meet him.

"Jack! Where have you been? You've been gone for two days!"

"Needed to go help some friends." Jack replied casually, gesturing the Doctor and Martha who had come in behind him.

The Torchwood gang looked at them curiously.

"Hello." The Doctor grinned again, waggling his fingers once more.

"Hi." Martha smiled a little nervously, waving also.

"Ah, introductions." Jack began and motioned to each person as he said their name.

"Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper and Ianto Jones. All of Torchwood."

Then he turned the other way. "The Doctor and Martha Jones."

"Doctor?" Owen asked. "Doctor… who?"

"Uh, just 'The Doctor'," The Doctor said, coming in further and looking around.

"Mm, you have a nice place here, Captain." His eyes stopped on an object. "Oh! Is that what I think it is?"

He dashed up, past the Torchwood crew and over to the Rift Machine, Martha and the Captain following closely and the Torchwood people trailing.

"It is!" The Doctor though for a while, then his eyebrows shot up. "Captain, you've been using this …thing… this contraption-thing haven't you?"

Jack's gaze swiveled over to the Torchwood crew who looked around guiltily.

The Doctor glanced at them and continued, "Martha! Remember when I told you the Rift's been active lately on our pit-stop before Jack kindly joined us?"

"Yeah?" That had been a year ago for her, but she did remember it.

"Oh. It was from this machine?"

"Mmn, we got here a bit late." He raised his eyebrows at Jack. "I wonder what trouble you got to before I came here."

"Excuse me." Toshiko finally interrupted. "Who are you?"

"Uh, I thought we did the introductions."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well..." The Doctor looked around for a second. "It doesn't really matter."

His eyes lighted upon something else and he bounded away before anyone else could say anything. It seemed The Doctor had made himself the 'leader' today.

"Oh, look at this stuff. All this alien technology." He grinned in recognition, then turned and frowned at Jack. "Where'd you get all this stuff?"

"Mostly fallen from the sky from alien ships." Jack explained, going over.

"You're an alien expert then?" Gwen asked, from their earlier conversation.

The Doctor looked up. "Er, not exactly." His eyes flickered over to Jack as Martha grinned behind them.

"The Doctor's an alien." Jack said, matter-of-fact, to his team.

They blinked at him.

"He's an alien? But he looks human!" Toshiko exclaimed.

Ianto didn't say anything.

"Mm, news for you." The Doctor muttered between the various odds and ends of equipment in his mouth and continuing to rummage through the stuff. "_He_'s one too, mind."

"What?"

The team of Torchwood stared at the Doctor in confusion, not quite comprehending.

"You never told 'em?" The Doctor muttered to Jack again.

Jack shrugged.

"Do they do this often?" Gwen glanced at Martha. "And are you an alien too?"

"Welcome to my world." Martha said, grinning. "And no, I'm a human – as human as they come."

"Why do you have this with you?" The Doctor muttered, holding something up to Jack.

"We only found it." Jack defended himself.

"Well it's dangerous. I don't want you playing around with dangerous toys."

"That's what I'm here to do!"

"Yeah, well this is like that Vortex Manipulator – temptation." He pulled out the Sonic screwdriver and buzzed at it for a second. "Speaking of which – you shouldn't have played with the… what's it called? Uhr… Resurrection Gauntlet?"

He twirled the sonic screwdriver in his hand for a minute. "Still prefer sonic to laser."

"Hey." Toshiko broke in. "If you're an alien, can you read alien languages?"

"Uhm, sure. Not the really old ones, mind, but the fairly newer ones I'm sure the TARDIS will be perfectly able to translate."

"Even if it's a picture?" She sounded confused and a little doubtful.

"Ye-up."

She led them back over to the workstations and opened a folder which contained images of writing.

"I just can't crack it."

She clicked on one and opened it. The Torchwood Institute people stared openly at the perfectly understandable text on the screen now.

"Er, you'd better copy that down. The picture hasn't changed; it's just translated so you can read it. You won't be able to understand it when I'm gone." The Doctor advised while standing, arms folded, and looking at the screen.

Ianto ran off to get some paper and Owen fetched a pen. Tosh scribbled down the text quickly to look over later.

"Hang on." The Doctor whipped out a pair of glasses, jamming them on his nose and peering at the words. "Hmm…."

"Doctor?" Martha glanced at him questioningly.

"Uh…. I dunno…" He straightened again, to look at Jack as suddenly an alarm went off.

"Guys!" Jack directed. "To the SVU!"

He paused and frowned. "To the cars, anyway. There's work to be done."

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you go. RAW.

* * *


	2. Legend?

**

* * *

Doctor Meets Torchwood**

**Chapter 2: Legends?**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Who's up for more Raw stuff? Like meat? Ugh, nah. Maybe not. 

And while we're at it – whose up for made up creatures? I decided not to go with weevils…

**Disclaimer:** Oh ha, would we all love to own it? Sadly enough I can't claim to be male and have a first name starting with R and last name starting with D.

* * *

--

They pulled up at the supposed sight and tumbled out of the somewhat jam packed car untidily.

"Not the most comfy trip." The Doctor commented.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Not that the TARDIS is much better."

"It is! It's not so cramped for one!"

"I meant the bumpiness."

"Oh." was all he had to say. "Um, okay."

Martha sighed and made a face at Jack, who grinned before turning to work.

"Tosh, have you figured out what it is yet?"

They hadn't been able to identify it earlier, apparently. It was rather a shame the Doctor hadn't been able to see the information. Martha doubted he would not know what kind of alien it was.

"Ur, no, Jack, sorry. It seems to be some… weird…"

"Oh, let's look here." The Doctor bustled over. "Oh.. hmm. Interesting. It's like…"

"What?" Martha asked.

"Uh, I dunno…" The Doctor frowned and ran his hand through his already messy hair. "Some strange… well, nothing I shouldn't be able to handle." He said confidently. "Here goes nothing."

With his usual disregard for privacy and all the such, he burst into the building they had pulled up at, doors swinging in his wake and Gwen and Owen almost getting hit in the head by the rebound as they registered his sudden entrance.

"Hm." He looked around, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "This might be handy." He pressed it a few times experimentally and buzzed it around.

"Hey." The Captain came up behind him, "Are you trying to run my organisation."

"Oh yes, the enemy."

Jack and Martha looked pointedly at each other, trying not to roll their eyes.

"Oh, look." The Doctor was grinning as everyone gathered closer.

Martha glanced at Jack, but he was merely waiting patiently for the explanation.

"Um, like to explain, Doctor?"

"A new alien?" he offered.

Alright, so he didn't know what it was. So much for 'The Doctor should be able to know'. She guessed she should be grateful that it wasn't Darleks or Cybermen or something worse to come and kill them. The Doctor had a taste for trouble.

She had to admit they hadn't gotten very far with anything.

"It seems to be upstairs." Toshiko commented, as she read off a PDA.

"We'll go up, Jack." Gwen offered and Owen loaded his gun, cocking it.

"Torchwood and armaments." The Doctor sighed. "Now _that_ sounds like Torchwood to me."

"I'm not sure that sentence made sense." Martha looked at him quizzically.

"Ah, well. Nevermind. Should know what I mean."

The three Torchwood personnel glanced at each other as Jack clicked his tongue impatiently.

"Are we going to get to work or not? Just going to waste time?"

"Ah, sorry." The Doctor was all smiles again and started to creep up the staircase dramatically.

"Do you have _any_ idea what it is?"

"Well, I _might_ have seen it before, but never really encountered one." He glanced at Jack. "You've had some pretty strange … aliens come here lately, haven't you?"

Jack frowned as they crept forward, Jack with his gun and the Doctor simply 'ready'. "How do you know?"

"Oh, I'll have my ways." He went ahead.

Suddenly they began running as they saw the alien. It was not far ahead, and from the distance, all they could tell was that it looked kind of blue, and had a sort-of …. Blue sheen to it. It was strange indeed.

"Got a name for it?" Martha asked.

"What is it?" Gwen commented. Toshiko shrugged and Owen continued to stay silent as ever.

"Ehr… Does it matter?" The Doctor asked distractedly.

"Well, it might be easier to call it something?"

"Honestly." The Doctor did his 'disgusted' thing again, turning to face Martha. "_Humans_. We're chasing after some exciting new alien and you're just worrying about… a name?"

That brought the 'disgusted about humans comment' count up to three. She knew the Doctor liked humans though. They were a nice species.

"Can't be." The Doctor frowned. "Can it?"

"Can what?" Jack asked, even as Tosh, Gwen and Owen swiveled their heads towards him, uncertain whether to ask or not.

"That… I thought it was just… myth, or legend or something. It can't exist right?"

"Time Lord?"

"Nah. Why would they be here? Not even the Toclafane were really the Toclafane. Ur, yeah." He shut up. The Master dying and being the Last Time Lord again thing was still somewhat a closed subject, they guessed.

"Uhm, where were we? Uh, yeah, some other planet. Ooh. Raxacoricofallapatorius?" he wrinkled up his nose. "I dunno. That was ages ago, can't really… remember."

Or don't want to, Martha supposed. Possible.

"In any case, we need to get it, so advance!" He rounded on the Doctor now. "Stay here Doctor, try to follow instructions for once!" He called as he started running.

The Doctor frowned after him. "Well, I'm not really an instruction following person, more an instruction giving one." He looked at Martha who was the last person there. "So, ready for some running after?"

"Always am." Martha sighed. You had to be if you travelled with the Doctor – no matter how long you had travelled with him.

The followed the rapidly disappearing Torchwood team down the corridor, but footsteps began to sound from one side and the Doctor pulled Martha backwards as the alien burst through the door, sending pieces of wood and glass everywhere. Seemed like it had taken a detour. Were Torchwood incompetent?

The alien skidded to a halt a short distance in front of the Doctor and looked at him meaningfully. There seemed to be something passing between them, something Martha did not understand. Suddenly the Doctor frowned, staggered slightly and the alien disappeared.

"Doctor!" Jack called as they came running back again. "What happened?"

"Hmm…" the Doctor mused, rifling a hand through his mussed up hair again. "Not sure."

"What kind of answer is that?"

The Doctor was silent and thinking and Martha took it upon herself to explain. The message between the two? Had she imagine it? Perhaps. Maybe it took one to know one. They both knew they didn't belong on Earth among humans and had communicated.

Hmm, what was happening?

--

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Pretty Raw. My 'Doctor' is going a little out of character, but I'm trying to make him a little less 'funny' I suppose – for now anyway. Fixing up ideas. 

**Review?

* * *

**


End file.
